King Johnny
King Johnny '''is the first part of 59th episode and the 117th episode over all. Summary Johnny becomes obsessed with domination after Susan and Mary bring his chess pieces to life. Plot Johnny is playing Smash Badger 3 when Hugh interrupts him, then turns it off and tells him to play board games instead. Hugh then tells Johnny he must find someone to play them (or else no video games). Johnny tells Dukey to play the games with him. Though, Johnny broke/lost the pieces of the games (except Tangled Up which they really hate), so Johnny gets back to playing Smash Badger 3, but Hugh once again turns off the game and this time, Hugh tells Johnny to play "Chess", & Johnny tells Dukey to play Chess with him, but later, Johnny tells Dukey it is boring, so he and Dukey go to the sister's lab. Johnny begs Susan and Mary to bring his chess pieces to life and they accept as long as Johnny tries not to go mad with the king's power like Napoleon the 8th, & Susan and Mary, eventually bring his chess pieces to life with their invention. Then the kids are in the backyard playing it for real (Johnny is the black king and Mary's the black queen, while Dukey is the white king and Susan the white queen), but Bumper (& co.) interrupts their game and tells them that the backyard is their paintball game, so Johnny uses his Knight to tie the bullies in a tree, then Hugh comes out and asks "What's going on?" then Johnny tells two of his Pawns to attack him, and then Johnny goes mad with the king's power and then starts taking over some of Porkbelly's restaurants that he thinks are countries (Taste of France and China Cafe). Susan and Mary make the invention portible to turn Johnny's chess army back to normal. After Johnny's chess army takes over Spain on Main, Dukey, Susan, and Mary defeat some of his pawns. The bishop and the other pawns told Johnny to reteat, so he and his chess army retreat to The Toy Castle (that he thinks is his kingdom). The SWAT team and Mr. Black and Mr. White appear to capture the king. But Black and White saw Dukey, Susan, and Mary, they knew that Johnny's in there and they ask if the kids could act normal (& play board games) but Dukey says "That's kind of what we're doing." In the "kingdom", the army gives Johnny a bunch of candy and he says again "it good to be king." Back outside the Toy Castle, Black and White give Dukey, Susan and Mary a tank and some cold water and they burst in and revert Johnny's chess army back to normal, then Dukey sprays the Cold Water on Johnny and he reverts back to his normal self. Johnny asks if they had fun & the other reply "It was a blast" Johnny asks if they could play again but Dukey says yes on one condition. The end (of the episode) shows Johnny and co. playing Chess normally, then they laugh together, but Susan replies "Wait, we forgot about Dad again", the last scene shows Johnny's two pawns (from earlier in the episode) telling Hugh to "surrender" & Hugh replies "Girls, Johnny, GIRLS!!!". Trivia * The DVR Animator is seen again. *The Rooks in this episode are a reference to the Marvel hero, The Hulk. Quotes :* '''Black Knight: As the king commands. :* White Rook: ROOK SMASH PAWN! Goofs *China isn't part of Europe. *Many of the Chess pieces (mainly the pawns) use the same facial design. *It is impossible to lose in the first move of chess. *In several scenes, Mary’s crown disappeared. Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book